


Bittersweet Science

by generic_cruiser



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (do people actually call them huntingbird?), F/M, Fluff, Gen, I tried to give this somewhat of a plot but its just fluff, Multi, a bit of Fitzsimmons, and Huntingbird because I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser
Summary: My interpretation of what Fitz's thoughts were probably like shortly after Maveth, with some added Fitzsimmons and Huntingbird moments
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 11





	Bittersweet Science

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and honestly doesn't have that much of a plot, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it 
> 
> (Yes the title is also the name of a Criminal Minds episode, s7 ep10 to be specific)

"Fuck!" Bobbi gritted her teeth, looking agitated at whatever was on the computer screen in front of her.

"Hey, there are young ones present." Hunter pressed his hands against Fitz's ears, faux glaring at Bobbi. 

Fitz pulled his head away. "Piss off." 

Hunter gaped. "Don't talk to your elders like that." 

Jemma looked up from her work, shooting Fitz a sympathetic look, then turning her gaze to Hunter. "You aren't that much older than us, you know." 

Bobbi looked up from her computer. "Wait, which one of you is older?" 

Jemma straightened. "He is." She grinned with pride at Fitz, who stuck out his tongue at her in return.

"Which makes you the youngest to graduate from the academy." Bobbi nodded at Simmons, laughing quietly. 

Fitz groaned, making a face at Simmons. He had been the one to start answering people saying "we're Fitzsimmons, the youngest graduates," but Simmons never seemed to want to let him forget that she was 26 days younger. Not even a whole month. The year they had turned 18, Simmons had spent those days teasing Fitz relentlessly about how he was an old man. Same when they turned 21. 

Hunter slapped the desk. "Well, the both of you are still young." 

"Hunter what are you doing here?" Bobbi didn't ask unkindly, but Hunter still looked offended.

"I'm aiding an investigation." 

Simmons narrowed her eyes. "What investigation?" 

Hunter paused as all three of them stared, silently asking Jemma's question. "Well...okay fine. Mack kicked me out of the gym after I forgot to spot him and I was bored so I came here."

Fitz stifled his laughter. "Who's with Mack now?" 

"Daisy."

"You are ridiculous," Bobbi decided, then she turned back to her computer, gesturing for Simmons to look as well.

Fitz sat awkwardly, fiddling with random scraps around him as silence fell on their table. Bobbi and Simmons were opposite him; Hunter was to his left, doodling on scrap paper. Fitz didn't have any projects, he was only in the lab in case Simmons needed him, and because he didn't really want to be anywhere else. He was bored, which didn't happen often when you're a part of a secret spy organization, but it happened. He could always build something, that's how he passed the time at the academy and created some of his best inventions, but a prosthetic hand that mimicked a real one with some added bells and whistles was hard to top. Although given the pace that new problems popped up, he doubted it would remain his most impressive invention for long. 

Simmons looked up from the monitor for a minute, catching Fitz's eye. He smiled on instinct, then looked down again, not wanting to make things awkward, especially in front of Hunter and Bobbi. He went back to fiddling with the scraps, subconsciously fitting them together. Which was nice, because he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing at all. His mind wandered elsewhere; to Coulson, to Daisy, to Maveth. And then he immediately regretted letting his mind go there. 

It wasn't like Fitz regretted what he did. Well, maybe a little, but if he had the chance to undo it, he wouldn't. He had stopped a mythical creature of death from getting to Earth. That would typically be a major cause for celebration, except the creature had been in the man Jemma loved. A good man, as far as Fitz could tell, that had been literally sacrificed for fascism. If he could redo that moment, he would tell Jemma differently; that was pretty much it.

"Fitz!" 

He looked up, dropping the scrap. Hunter, Bobbi and Simmons were staring at him. "Yeah?"

"I was asking if this equation looks right to you." Bobbi squinted at Fitz, before swinging the monitor around for him to look.

He scanned over the screen, trying to shake himself from his thoughts. "Looks good to me." 

"Good, thanks."

Hunter snapped in Fitz's face. "You alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hunter clapped his hands together like a camp counselor. "Well, this has been fun, but I'm off." He brushed past Fitz, pressed a kiss to Bobbi's hairline, and gave Simmons a friendly pat on the head, before exiting the lab. Fitz blinked at Bobbi curiously as she blushed. 

"I think that's my cue," she said quietly, before slipping out of her lab coat and jogging after Hunter. Jemma raised her eyebrows suggestively at Fitz, who offered a smile and a shrug.

Jemma cocked her head. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm good." Fitz gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. She gave him one in return, then moved over to her workstation to begin experiments. 

Fitz didn't even pretend to be doing anything; instead he sat and watched Jemma work, reveling in how familiar her movements were. And it was then that he decided that yep, he was definitely in love with her. No use pretending it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a million times to anyone who read this and enjoyed it, or even if you read it and it wasn't your favorite. I haven't expected anyone to read my stuff so the fact that people actually are hasn't really sunk in yet. Anyways, feel free to leave constructive criticism or just general comments about stuff I should write and/or work on.


End file.
